Revelations Part I : A Day in Court
by Prissy
Summary: Batman Beyond setting: Bruce's secrets start to unravel!


# Revelations Part I:A Day in Court

This fanfic continues where the Batman Beyond episode, "Shriek" ends.If you haven't seen the episode, the important points are as follows:a) Wayne is hospitalized for a minor head wound. He begins hearing voices and gets transferred to the Psych ward. b) Powers informs Terry that he (Powers) will assume control of Wayne's affairs. c) Batman breaks Wayne out of the hospital. 

Disclaimer, I love them but sadly, don't own them, wish I did. All the characters you recognize named and otherwise, are owned by DC Comics.I'm not making any money, etc…. I do this for fun, and just dream about the rest.

PS: The rating is more a reflection of future episodes – but read on, you just might enjoy it.

…

Hear Yea!Hear Yea!

"All rise…District Court #7, City of Gotham…Judge Maylene Johnson presiding." Announces the bailiff.

"Good morning gentlemen.Please be seated." States the Judge.

"I have before me documents filed at the behest of Wayne Powers et al.It requests a competency hearing and the appointment of a legal guardian for the person and estate of one Bruce Thomas Wayne."

She continues, " I must tell you, I am not entirely satisfied with the paperwork provided by both parties."Mr. Powers and Mr. Takahashi, please approach the bench with your council.Mr. Richard Schmucker, I have some questions for you.Are these two individuals representative of the opinion of the entire board of directors for Wayne Powers? Or, are they in total, the select few who have decided to pursue this course of action?"

"Just these two, your honor." Says Schmucker vaguely.

"I see," says the Judge, as she glares at the plaintiffs. "So they do not represent a majority of the board?"

"No, your honor" replies Schmucker.

"I presume you have additional documents and/or testimony to present?" asks Johnson.

"Yes, your honor."

"You all may be seated."

"Mr. Wayne…will you please approach the bench."Terry and Bruce both approach.Judge Johnson looks at Terry, "And you are…Mr. McGuinness?"

"Yes ma'am." Replies Terry.

Judge Johnson looks at Terry and says, "It's yes, your honor."

Powers snickers.The judge glares in his direction.

Judge Johnson covers the microphone with her hand, "Mr. Wayne, I spoke with D.A. Young, where is he by the way, I thought he would be testifying today?Well in any event, there are quite a few people who have worked very hard behind the scenes to see that you get a fair hearing.You, however, haven't made this easy.I suggest you file for a postponement and get yourself a good lawyer."

"That won't be necessary," replies Bruce tersely.

"Mr. Wayne, the Judge counters, "You realize that the contingent power of attorney you filed is invalid and wouldn't hold up even if it was, valid, that is."

"WHAT?" Wayne barks.

"Let me see," says the Judge as she shuffles some papers, "First, Mr. McGuinness is a minor and is therefore ineligible to act on your behalf.Second, Mr. McGuinness' juvenile records haven't been sealed and won't be until he is 18, and then, only if he stays out of trouble.Mr. Schmucker, at Mr. Powers request has kindly provided me with a detailed account of the young man's three month stay at juvenile hall."

Terry groans.

"Third and finally, if you're found incompetent, your recently signed power of attorney is worthless."The judge pauses.

"Do you still wish to go forward?" the she asks incredulously.

"I'm not crazy." States Bruce defiantly.

"That's not really the point.All they have to do is prove that you are not competent enough to handle complex financial affairs and that you are using you're influence at Wayne Powers to further a private rather than public agenda. Powers and his legal team have put together a rather forceful argument."Returns the judge.

"And, what about Power's private agenda?" asks Terry angrily.

"Irrelevant, besides this is a hearing not a trial."She looks at Wayne. "Well?"

Bruce clenches his jaw and gives the judge his, 'I've never backed down from a fight, I'm not starting now look' and states "We go forward."

"It's your call.Do you have anything to add?… No?Then please be seated."

Judge Johnson removes her hand from the microphone. "We are ready to proceed.Mr. Schmucker, you have testimony to present?"

"Yes, your honor.Nurse Badly."

And so it went.Nurse Badly told of the erratic behavior Mr. Wayne displayed during his hospital stay:his tossing a bedpan, his yelling and increasingly hostile behavior.She recalled rushing to his room (with the police officer) during the last yelling episode, to find him on the floor in front of a very wide-open window.He was complaining of hearing voices. When he was offered aid, he attacked the police officer.He was subsequently transferred to the Psych ward.It was felt that he needed a more calming environment before he harmed either himself or someone else.

The nurse from the Psych ward told of his:refusal to eat, hearing voices, claims that the food was poisoned, destruction of a light fixture and finally, his escape from a room that was guarded, locked, padded, had windows barred, and was 18 stories up.

The officer assigned to protect him, testified to his liking Mr. Wayne, but confusion over his violent reaction to an attempt to help him off the floor, his complaint of voices, the open window, and his escape.

A former Wayne manor gardener testified of Wayne's late night ramblings around the estate, his irritable and sometimes violent behavior, and lastly of his increasingly reclusive habits. 

To Terry's dismay, there were nameless and faceless others, who testified to Bruce's erratic and increasingly unusual behavior.Unfortunately, due to Bruce's recent hermit like seclusion, there were few (still left alive) who were capable of testifying in his behalf.It was getting rather ugly. Terry began to feel more and more helpless.

Eventually, it was Powers turn.He testified that their history was one of 'friendly adversaries'. (A rather loud snort was heard at that one.)But that Wayne had become extremely reclusive, almost as if he were hiding away. In fact, until very recently, Wayne had shown little or no interest in any aspect of Wayne Powers.

"The historical district issue is a case in point.The man doesn't say two words to me in four years, and suddenly he's all over me!" Powers voice rises, "Everywhere I turn…He's there!" Powers looks around rather paranoid, Wayne smiles.Derek pulls himself together and continues, "I'm trying to bring more jobs to the city and create a firm that is more capable of competing in the global marketplace.That means we must grow, unfortunately, growth doesn't come without a price.In this case, it's a few crummy old buildings.What I don't understand is his compulsive even obsessive fixation with this particular issue.Wayne has cost the firm a lot of time and money, and hasn't provided us with an alternative solution.In the past…he would have, I just can't understand…" Powers sighs dramatically, "It almost seems…seems as if he just wishes to thwart me, rather that look towards Wayne Powers best interests," Powers finishes innocently.

"What a worm," states Terry softly.

"Do you have anything to add, Mr. Powers?" asks judge Johnson.

"No, your honor."

"You may step down." The judge turns to Bruce, "Well, Mr. Wayne, have you anything to add?"

"I find much of what had been said to be either hearsay or conjecture by unqualified sources."

"Granted," replies the judge, "What about your refusal to speak to a psychiatrist?"

"Irrelevant, I'm not crazy." States Wayne slightly defensively.

The Judge closes her eyes in exasperation and takes a deep breath, "Ok, how about the facts?"

There is a pause as Wayne gathers himself. 

"Yes, my health has kept me close to home these last few years, and yes, I don't sleep very well.I find late evening walks very…soothing."This all comes out sounding as if it was dragged from him by force. (Which in essence it is.)He makes a short pause, then continues, "The hospital events, I hit my head, (he looks at Terry and glares) Terry brought me to the hospital, I wanted to go home – I was angry, period," Wayne goes on grimly, "Yes…I heard voices…it disturbed me, it would disturb anyone.Because, as I ultimately discovered, they came from a transmitter placed under the bandage on my head." He finished.

"I see," said the Judge, "Do you have it?"

"Yes, your honor," states Terry as he brings it to her.

"Why didn't you alert the authorities, and did you really escape from the hospital Psych ward via the barred window 18 stories up?" queries the Judge.

"I spoke to Commissioner Gordon regarding the transmitter.I don't know if she filed a report.I didn't turn the transmitter in because I wanted to study it." Bruce answers in a rush.

"He tinkers." Terry adds. The judge glares.

"The window and why?" she asks tersely.

Wayne looks down, "Yes," he states softly, then a little louder, "I didn't know who planted the transmitter or why and preferred not to wait around for them to show up."

"Mr. Wayne, please approach the bench."With her hand over the microphone, she says, "You better find Gordon and/or Young, you're going to need them."She removes her hand and states. "Well, gentlemen.I would like to review this morning's proceedings.We'll reconvene after lunch."

…

"Well?" queries Terry, "Too bad Batman can't…"

Wayne looks at Terry out of the corner of his eye and shakes his head, no."Hungry?"

"Always, and you?"

"Not particularly," states Wayne "let's go anyway."

"What about the Commish and D.A.?"

"What about them?" Counters Bruce.

"Where the HELL are they?" Asks Terry with some heat.

"Obviously, somewhere else." Bruce answers quietly.

"Aren't you going to call her?"

"I already did."

"I see." Says Terry.

"I'm glad someone does." Says Bruce.

They both smile, grimly.

…

Back at the courthouse, after lunch:

"I'm not the only one this guy is putting to sleep."Says Terry as he looks around.

"He's Powers expert witness, some published psychiatrist."Replies Bruce softly.

"Does the amount you pay expert witnesses, increase with their ability to confuse and bore everyone?" Terry asks. Wayne glares, and then grins, ever so slightly.

"I think he's finishing up, hurray!" Terry whispers.

"Gee, he's concluded you're…you're WHAT?That's not good, it means certifiable, doesn't it?"

Terry jumps up, "That's REDICULIOUS!" Shouts Terry, "YOU can't say those things. You've never even MET Mr. Wayne."Bruce grabs Terry's arm to pull him back into his seat.

"That's enough, Mr. McGuinness," retorts the Judge, "You're out of line."

Powers snickers.

"Well Doctor Quackberg?" asks the Judge, "I have it directly from Mr. Wayne, that he has refused to meet with a psychiatrist.Where did you get your information, and how did you reach your conclusions."

"I compiled my report from the most reliable sources available." Retorted the Doctor.

"And…" Judge Johnson asks, "They would be?"

"Mr. Wayne's personnel file at Wayne Powers, interviews with the board members, witnesses, and several former employees." Replied Quackberg.

"You consider these sources adequate, and the methodology ethical?"

"Well, the file is very comprehensive, and interviews are standard in criminal trials."

"This isn't a trial," responds the Judge, "Is that all?"

The doctor nods."Court reporter, please note that the Doctor nodded, yes."

"You may step down."

"Does either party have any additional witnesses to call or comments to make?"

"We have an expert witness in sound technology, to comment on the transmitter." Replies Schmucker.

"Swear him in.," replies Johnson.

"Now, Mr. Speaker, have you ever seen the device we are discussing."

"Yes, your honor.I used to work at Shreeve Technologies."

"Where are you currently working?"

"Wayne Powers, your honor."

"Why don't you tell us your opinion on the transmitter."

"Well, it is a Shreeve product.However, it doesn't work."

"And why is that?"

"It has no power source.We were unable to create a power supply small enough to make the transmitter viable." Comments Speaker.

"Do you have any other remarks?"

"No. Your honor.

"You may step down."

"Mr. Wayne, you commented upon your interest in the transmitter.Were you able to find its power source."Asked the Judge.

"No, your honor." Replies Wayne.

"Gentlemen, I would like to take fifteen minutes to review my notes.We shall reconvene at that time."

…

"Gentlemen, this has been a long and frustrating day." Say Judge Johnson."After reviewing the documents and today's proceedings, I am going to recommend…"

Meanwhile outside the courtroom doors, six people are about to make an entrance."Are we ready…let's go."

As the door slams open, everyone in the closed courtroom turns to look.

"Hello," a cheery voice calls out, "Got room for one more?" In walks a very attractive woman, in a black and white pinstripe dress and long jacket.It initially appears conservative. Upon a second look, one notices that the dress is very short and the neckline rather low.She is wearing pearls, sunglasses and very high heels.Trailing behind her is Commissioner Gordon, D.A. Young and three other men.

"Aunt Cassie?" whispers Terry.Bruce groans. Then looks at Terry and asks, "You know…I mean she's your…?" Bruce's voice trails off.

"Honorary Aunt, she's an old friend of my father's.They went to college together." Replies Terry.

Bruce's hand goes to his eyes, "Oh no!" he groans.

…

"And WHOM may I ask are you?" queries Judge Johnson.

She pauses (for dramatic effect)… "Wayne" she states slowly and clearly, "Mrs. Bruce Wayne."

For a few moments, everyone sits in stunned silence.Suddenly, pandemonium erupts.Bruce stares at the newcomer, yet remains completely motionless.

"Well my legal eagle, you're up." She states to one of her entourage, "and Paul, be exceedingly polite and cooperative.I'm sure the judge isn't too thrilled with me."

"Some homecoming this is going to be."Cassie continues, "I would like you all to stick by Bruce.Armand and Steven, please keep a close eye on him.Doctors, I'm very concerned with his heart. He will do anything to avoid collapsing in public.I just pray it doesn't come to that."

The five walk to where Bruce and Terry are seated.Cassie has eyes for no one but Bruce.She walks up and kisses him on the edge of the mouth, runs her tongue along the seam and leans forward to whisper, "Yes, it's true…remember San Marco?…Evidently, it was legally binding.I brought some papers for you to look at…legal precedents and what not." Cassie pulls back, Bruce glares.

"How long have you known?" he asks slowly.

"Since the Pea Soup incident."

"EIGHT YEARS?" he shouts.

"Let's do this later, ok?" she asks.Bruce nods.

In the meanwhile, Terry is speaking to the others.

"Where were you?" he asks Barbara.

"We were at family court."

"What for?"

"Making sure all the marital paperwork was in order."

"But shouldn't you have been here?"

"Cassie needed good character witnesses.Look kid, we picked the place where we thought we would be most productive."

Suddenly, Cassie sees Terry.She looks from Terry to Bruce and back, several times.

"Hello Terry" says Cassie, "Care to explain?"

"I work for Mr. Wayne," states Terry proudly.

"I bet you do," says Cassie, "Well, this is a very interesting development. Unfortunately, this is neither the time nor the place…" she turns to Bruce, "It looks as if we have quite a lot to discuss." He shrugs.

"I'll be right back," says Cassie, "I must say hello to Derek."

…

"Hello Derek."

"Who are you? What's your game?" asks Powers.

"Derek, you mean you don't remember me?… Truly, I'm hurt." Says Cassie sarcastically.

"We met at the Manor – maybe 22 years ago…" Derek doesn't move.

"By the pool.I was wearing…my sunglasses."He sits forward.

"You're the one with the big…ah, yes, Cassandra…I remember you." Mr. Takahashi leans forward to better listen to their conversation; Derek looks over and says, "Take a hike, Tak."

"Derek, Bruce and I have been married for slightly over 20 years."

"Why wasn't I informed?" he asks indignantly.

"Pardon me?"

"None of his legal papers, insurance policies, or anything else, lists a wife.I checked."

"How very thoughtful of you."

What are you pulling?" he asks.

"Nothing, its all perfectly legal."

What do you want?"

"I want you and your friend to formally withdraw your petition."

"Why?Even if I don't get control, Bruce's reputation will have suffered enough for my purposes."

"That's why you are going to throw your and Wayne Powers collective weight behind Bruce's desire to renovate the historical district."

He laughs, "You must be joking."

At the word joking, she flinches."No, I'm perfectly serious – to the tune of $200 million."

Powers gasps.She goes on.

"We'll call it, let's see, who about the Gotham Historical Preservation Society?Yes, I like that. Bruce will chair the group.Since you've donated so much, you can be on the committee, with…uhm…the Commissioner, the District Attorney, the Mayor, several other Wayne Powers board members, and yes, maybe the Judge.That sounds pretty good."

Powers looks at her and begins to laugh, "You're delusional."

She looks straight into his eyes and states very firmly, "I don't think so." For a moment, Powers is incapable of movement.

"What is this all about?" he asks.

"Favors." She pauses "You call off the dogs, and back the renovation project, and…"

"And what?" he asks heatedly.

She changes her tack, "Would you like to know where I've been for the last few years?Harvard University Medical School.I've been working as a research scientist, on a project I find very interesting.However, there is usually quite a bit of down time.During the down time, I volunteered my services to Dr. Felix Romal.Do you know what his project concerns?"Derek shakes his head, no."He is studying how the human body responds to various types of radioactive isotopes… I see you are beginning to understand."

"You're fishing."

"Not at all.One of the things I did, was to field calls from doctors outside the system.I spoke with Dr. Mark Iso on numerous occasions.He never mentioned your name.It wasn't necessary.However, if you ask him, I'm sure he will tell you that Dr. Davenport has been extremely helpful." She pauses.

"You see, Derek.I am one of the few people both capable and at the moment, willing to help you with your condition.Keep me happy, and I'll do what I can for you."

"Keeping you happy, means backing off the old goat?"

"You got it."

"What will you do for me?"

"How about, you supply me with a small amount of the DNA mutigen, I assume you still have some?"

Derek unconsciously nods his assent.

"I will get Romal to add that phase to his research."Powers' eyes widen, and then narrow to slits.

He stands up, "YOU'RE BLUFFING." He shouts.

"Derek," she states calmly, "you really should control your temper, because it affects your body temperature."

"Haven't they told you," Cassie whispers, "that when you get too hot, your shell cracks?" "Here, take my sunglasses, you need them."

He slams his hand on the table, but takes the glasses.

"How about I give you a bone to sweeten the deal?" She asks.

"A bone?"

"Tell me, the shell, is it baked on?I thought so."

"Here write this down.Lead Polymer #6735, 12 no…what do you weigh…185lbs?"

"I've been losing weight…it's the heat.I'm about 177lbs."

"Ok, cross off 12 and put 11 parts per million.Keep writing, don't mix it in until immediately prior to application, and underline the word immediately."

"And what?" he asks.

"You'll have increased flexibility, higher heat tolerance, and longer wear.Also…you'll be able to have sex."

"It's a deal." He replies quickly, then turns away.

"Tell your lawyers, and make the announcement right now."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not that naïve, make the whole thing public, right now."

"Come on, I'll even escort you.You can say that it was a dreadful mistake, and that you've had a change of heart."

…

Bruce smiles his famous half smile and shakes his head.What is she up to?He looks down at the paperwork Cassie gave him.The words begin to blur…

Suddenly, he is in his old blue and gray batsuit, dropping through a skylight at the "Last Laugh Comedy Club".It's quite, too quiet.Batman looks around.Where would the Joker hide it?He begins his systematic search, when suddenly from behind he hears a female voice, a young female voice.She says, "It isn't there." Batman slowly stands and turns towards the voice.He sees a girl 11, maybe 12 years old.She is carrying a tube, and half her face is covered in white greasepaint.She is wearing a pair of clown overalls, the kind with ruffles and a hoop at the waist.Its red, covered with white polka dots and way too big.She looks ridiculous and yet, endearing at the same time.Batman is caught off guard.

"So," she says, "is it really you? You look more like the grim reaper." 

"Tell me," she asks as she circles him, "did you put them away, or did you kill them?"

"I don't kill." Replies Batman.

"Mere technicality…ok, did either have a fatal accident?" she asks hopefully.

"No" states the Bat.

"Too bad.You know…you rather have a knack for disrupting even the most outrageous of plans."

Batman grins - sort of, "I know" he states.

"I can't decide whether to be angry or relieved," the girl states. She pauses then whispers, "You know, I couldn't take it any more." She stands up straighter, and speaks in a loud but strangely flat voice, " I was going to kill them tonight. But, that would have made me no better than them." 

She looks directly at Batman and calmly says, "They are my parents, you know.

Batman looks startled."Yeah, it shocks me too," she replies. "I was raised by my Grandmother.Unfortunately, she passed away two years ago."

The girl changes her tack, "I can survive here on my own, you know.I don't need anyone or anything.I won't go to child welfare or social services; I'll just run away.So, perhaps you best leave."

"I can't do that," replies Batman.

"I had a feeling you might say that," she says "How about we cut a deal?"

"I don't cut deals."

"Aw come on! I'm not a criminal, at least not yet anyway."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I want…I want normal clothes…and to go…to go to school.Not just any school…cause I'm smart, real smart.I want to go to the Wayne School for Gifted Children, and…" she says hesitantly.

"And what?" asks Batman softly.

"I want an…an allowance.I…I mean nothing extravagant, just pocket change, and…and…"her voice trails off.

Batman bends down to the girl's eye level "There's more?" he asks with a small smile.She nods, yes.

"Well, don't stop now…You're on a roll, kid!"

She looks up, juts out her chin and states in a rush, "I want them to think…to think that I'm dead.And…and, I want a new name." She blurts out.

"I see," Batman replies.

"Do you?They'll never willingly let me go.Unless of course they kill me themselves."She swallows. "In the time I've been with them, I've been shot twice, stabbed, and beaten, more times than I care to remember."

Her voice rises, "I mean, I try to keep out of sight, but with them, you never know what's going to set them off.After awhile you begin to think like them, just to stay alive."She voice grows soft, "Then suddenly, one day you wake up, and you're one of them." "I don't want to be one of them." She states desperately. 

"It will be ok, I promise," says Batman kindly, " Now, what about this new name?"

"Believe it or not my name is Ophelia…I know, it's awful.Don't ask what possessed my father.But, I would like to be called Cassandra…Cassandra Davenport.Do you think that would be ok?"

He nods, yes.

"I still have my bargaining chip."

"Which is?"

"The object you're looking for.I know where it is."

"It's ok, Cassie.You don't need it.I'll find it on my own."

"No, that's ok, I want to help.You're looking for that real old Italian statue of the king, knight and court jester, aren't you?"

"Yes," Batman replies cautiously.

"I figured it was worth a pretty penny.It's funny, I was going to give it back to Mr. Wayne and ask him if I could go to his school, this will be better.My other plan was fraught with peril."

'Fraught with peril?' thinks Batman, where does a 12 year old pick that up?

"I see," said Batman and wasn't too sure he did.

"I mean, you do know Mr. Wayne, don't you?" asked Cassie. "I just assumed you did, since you're looking for his statue…"

"Yes, I know him rather well." Replies the Bat sardonically.

"So, you two guys are friends?"

"Not exactly."

"Oh," she says sadly, "then maybe I shouldn't give you his statue."

"It will be ok," he states "we know each other very well."

"But, you're not friends? I don't get it."

"We live to Very different lifestyles."

"Yes, I suppose you do."Cassie pauses."Let me go get it."

"I'm coming with you."

"You can't you're too big.I suppose, you could come part of the way, if you want.Just don't go too far or you'll get stuck.And I won't know what to do then!"

"I have an idea! I'll be right back." Cassie states brightly.

"Where are you going?" asks Batman.

"Don't worry, I'll be back, there's too much at stake."

"That's not what I asked."

"Oh, I'm going to get the Vaseline."

"Excuse me?"

"It helps take the white stuff off my skin…besides we can use it if you get stuck…" Cassie disappears.

Batman turns to the mirror and thinks, 'did that really just happen?' The Dark Knight just grins and shakes his head.

…

"Order, Order in the court.

"Mr. Powers, Mrs. Wayne what is going on here?"

"Your honor," says Powers, in a carrying voice, "I have just realized that a grave miscarriage of justice nearly occurred here today.I find myself in a dilemma.We, at Wayne Powers, have made a terrible, terrible mistake.The fact that proceedings have been brought to court at all, has been a serious misunderstanding.Mr. Wayne has always been, and shall continue to be a valued and productive member of our community.We would like to formally withdraw the petition."

"Very nice, for an off the cuff." Cassie whispers to Derek. "Go on. And make it fast, you're molting."

Derek glares at her from behind the sunglasses.

"In recompense for our actions, we would intend to donate the sum total of $150 million dollars to the newly formed Gotham Historical Preservation Society, of which Bruce Wayne is chair.Thank you."

"I noticed you changed the amount.I'll let it slide, for now.Let me know how you like the addition of the polymer.Bye, Bye, Derek." Cassie Whispers.

…

"Bruce, Bruce are you ok?" asks Terry urgently."You've got this strange look on your face!Are you in pain?"Terry turns to Barbara Gordon, " Commissioner, ma'am, there's something wrong with Mr. Wayne!"

Barbara stops in mid-sentence and looks over.Her jaw drops and she states amazed, "That's a smile Terry…a…real…smile."

Bruce looks over to where Cassie is still speaking with Derek Powers.She looks up as if she feels his gaze, smiles and winks.

Suddenly, Bruce throws back his head and begins to laugh.It's a strange sound, long unused but husky and genuine.Cassie once again looks over her shoulder and thinks, 'Thank you…Thank you, it's about time'.

As the noise level in the courtroom reaches a climax, you can hear Judge Johnson, in the background, pounding the gavel in a futile attempt to restore some calm.

"Order, order in the court!I will have order in my court room!" 

End of Part 1


End file.
